


The Height of Fashion

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Kid Fic, Original Character - Freeform, Questionable Fashion Choices, Tumblr Prompt, but adorable ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Tentoo and Rose's daughter wants to make her own clothing choices.  Kid!fic.





	The Height of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, DJ's initials stand for Donna Jacqueline.

“I’m not wearing that!” DJ crossed her arms defiantly and pouted at the dress her mother was holding out to her. At the grand age of four-years-old, she seemed to be the authority on what was truly fashionable. This dress with its sparkly purple skirt and the majestic unicorn printed on the front apparently was not currently in style. 

“But sweetheart, you said it was your favourite.” Rose did a valiant job of keeping the frustration at her daughter’s behaviour out of her voice. DJ pouted even further - an expression that made her look like the spitting image of her father when he got into one of his moods. Rose glanced on the clock on the wall. At this rate DJ was going to be late for school!

“C’mon, please?” Rose begged.

“No!” DJ stomped her feet.

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor popped his head around the door. Rose looked up at her husband and sighed.

“This dress, apparently.” She grumbled, then added sarcastically, “I wonder who she got her vanity from?” The Doctor just shook her head at her, but a smile had made its way onto his face. He came up and crouched beside Rose and rested his hand on her shoulder.

“DJ.” The Doctor’s voice was gentle yet firm. DJ ignored him, turned and ran away in a huff. Rose was about to chase after her, but the Doctor stopped her with a gentle tug on the arm.

“Leave it.” He sighed. Rose gaped at him.

“If I don’t get her dressed…” The Doctor silenced her with a gentle finger to her lips.

“Rose, are you really going to tell me you never had a tantrum about what your mum wanted you to wear?” She let her mind drift back to her childhood. A lot of it was hazy as certain memories tend to fade over time. After a moment she just smiled.

“Did you?” The Doctor chuckled at her question.

“My people weren’t - how should I say it? - the most fashion forward of species. I didn’t have much choice on the matter. Everything looked the same! Such drab colours too. And everything, I mean everything had words written all over it! So I was stuffed into the ugliest robes imaginable. I never once looked back when I started wearing human clothing. The choices you lot have! It’s amazing.” He looked down at his own outfit and grinned. He had long ago ditched wearing his signature pinstripe suits day in and day out. Now it was usually form hugging T-shirts, hoodies and skinny jeans that just made her want to…

“TA-DA!!!” DJ had emerged from her closet with the most triumphant smile on her face and wearing the most mismatched clothes Rose and the Doctor had ever seen! 

“You like my outfit?” DJ asked, bouncing happily on her toes. Her parents looked at one another for a moment weighing their opinions and trying to control their giggles. Rose smiled back at her daughter.

“I love it!”


End file.
